


Accidents

by Lorz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorz/pseuds/Lorz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan had never meant to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents

Ethan had never intended to fall in love with Danny. Deucalion had given him a job to do, and the young Alpha had been determined to succeed. In truth he had no choice, it was succeed or die. It wasn't only his life on the line, but his brother's as well. The task had seemed simple. Ethan had to get with Danny and succeed in driving McCall and the other wolves in Derek Hale's pack angry enough to ensure their defeat.

The teenage Alpha had succeeded in getting the pack angry, but had also fallen in love. Danny was difficult not to fall in love with. The lacrosse team goalie was kind and generous, had an amazingly sense of humour, was astoundingly intelligent an to top it off, had a body to die for.

He also seemed to genuinely like Ethan. Not because he was an Alpha, or because being with Ethan benefited him in any way, but because he just did. It had been a long time since anyone except Aiden had liked Ethan for just being Ethan. It had started off as a means to an end, but then he had got to know Danny and realised how amazing the other boy was. Within weeks he had been smitten, and after two months, he had realised he was in love.

Which was why he had just slit Deucalion's throat, and not tried to stop his brother from slitting Kali's throat. He hadn't asked his brother to help him, for fear of what would have happened had he failed. Yet when Ethan had joined with Derek's pack ( who had clear orders to incapacitate and not kill Aiden), Aiden had merely grinned and immediately done the same.

Ethan stood and approached Aiden with caution, still unsure of why his brother had just helped who minute before he had considered enemies. His twin laughed, and then slung a hand over the redheaded human who had just raced into the room alongside McCall's best friend. The redheaded human who had been his brother's assigned task, as Danny had been for him.

"Don't tell me that you're the only one allowed to fall in love with a human, brother?"


End file.
